Forgotten or Forever
by blue.raspberry.12
Summary: It's Lily 7th and final year at Hogwarts. All summer, she's waited to go back and see her friends, but so has James. Will they ever stop fighting and see the good sides of each other? Read Forgotten-or-Forever and find out!


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!! These are all J.K. Rowling's characters (except the ones I made up) and settings. Thank you Joanne!

--...--

Forever -or- Forgotten

By Jamie Walker

_'James,' Lily called down the hall, running to catch up to the raven haired boy._

_'Huh?' James turned around. Confusion spread across his face, 'Oh. Hey Lily, what's up?'_

_'I have to tell you something!' Lily replied gasping for air._

_'What is it?' James asked curious._

_'I love you!!' Lily blurted out suddenly covering her mouth. The words hadn't only surprised her, but also the boy standing in front of her._

_James smirked, he had waited for this moment since forever and he wasn't soon to forget it…_

_As quickly as the words were out of Lily's mouth, she could feel someone's soft, warm lips pressing against her lip gloss covered ones. James's she thought…_

--...--

'GAAAAAAAA!!' Lily screamed, sitting up in bed. She stared around her room and pinched herself, making sure that _this _wasn't a dream too.

Lily got up and walked over to the mirror when Petunia, her horse-faced sister, burst into her room.

'What was that all about?!' Petunia screeched, 'Why'd you have to wake me up! Oh, so you just figured out that you're a freak?? Well I already figured that one out.'

'No, I figured that there's a horse living in this house,' Lily said, glancing from her sister's face to her feet, and back up again, 'And it's not me.'

'UGG!' Petunia half yelled, storming down the hallway to her own room.

'Hah, that'll teach her,' Lily said to herself while heading over to the shower.

By now, Lily was used to being called a freak. Petunia and Lily used to be best friends, inseparable to be exact. But ever since the letter from Hogwarts arrived and told Lily that she was a witch, Petunia hated her. More than anyone could ever imagine.

Turning on the taps, she let her mind drift to school and her friends. She would be leaving for Hogwarts today infact and she was grateful for that. The only problem Lily had there were, none other than, the Marauders.

There were 4, and only 4, people who made up that group.

James Potter, a raven haired boy with round glasses and chocolate brown eyes was pretty much the 'leader'. Ever since their first year, he had had a major crush on Lily and it wasn't soon going to go away.

Sirius Black, also a messy black haired boy, was James's best mate. Most of the time though, he was off through the school chasing girls.

Remus Lupin, who had sandy blond hair and 'specs' was pretty much a follower. But he was very smart…and loved chocolate. Lily had also figured out in her 4th year, that Lupin was a werewolf and the other marauders were also animagi.

Peter Pettigrew, a short and stubby blond haired boy with quite a squeaky voice, was also just a follower of the others.

As the water trickled down Lily's body, she felt refreshed and decided to forget about the boys until they became a problem.

'Lily we're leaving in an hour!' Mrs. Evans called from downstairs, 'Hurry up! I don't want to be late like last year!'

'Okay!' Lily yelled back. She had just finished blow drying her hair and was now applying a tiny bit of mascara and lip gloss. She then stood back, and looked at the face that starred back out of her through the mirror.

What should I do with my hair? She thought to herself. Lily's hair was just over shoulder length and was a medium shade of red. Her eyes on the other hand, were bright green, and they shone brilliantly in the sun.

She took one last look in the mirror and decided on a high ponytail. As Lily raced downstairs, she remembered that she wasn't finished all of her packing yet.

'Hi sweetie,' Mrs. Evans said. Turning around, she handed her daughter a plate of bacon and eggs.

'Hi. Thanks mom,' Lily replied turning around, starting towards the stairs.

'Lily,' Mr. Evans called out, 'I know that you're not going to like this, but your mom and I have to pick up James, because his parents are both busy working this week. So we'll be back in about half an hour. Please be ready by the time we're home!'

Lily slowly turned on her heels. 'WHAT!!' she screamed, 'SINCE WHEN AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!!'

'Told you you wouldn't like it!' Mr. Evans called, shutting the door behind him.

Lily turned back to the stairs and walked up to her room, angrier than she had ever been in her life.

Why me! She thought clenching her teeth together as she grabbed her trunk.

'Okay. 30 minutes. Mind on packing, not Potter, packing,' Lily said closing her eyes and breathing out deeply.

As the time went by, Lily threw her robes, clothes, all her books, and her cauldron into her already filled trunk.

She closed it up, grabbed her owl, Peetri, and took it all downstairs. As she waited, she re-heated her breakfast and ate.

Lily had only waited for 10 minutes when her parents and James arrived back at the house.

'Lily, we're home!' Mrs. Evans shouted, 'Grab your stuff and let's go!'

'No need to shout mom, I'm already downstairs,' Lily said calmly, 'Oh shit!'

'What?' Mr. Evans said coming in for Lily's stuff.

'I mean umm...crap!' Lily corrected herself.

'I thought so,' Mrs. Evans said sternly.

Lily turned and bolted upstairs. How could she forget her Head Girl badge??

'Ugg…Potter,' Lily said suddenly.

'Evans,' James replied, looking around Lily's room.

'What do you want?' Lily snapped.

'Oh, only seeing if I could help you with anything,' James replied, adding his heart dropping smile that any girl would die to see. Not Lily though. Lily was stronger than that.

'Well there's nothing left to do,' Lily said shoving James out of the way so she could walk down the stairs.

James followed suit and soon enough, Mr. Evans was saying, "Okay, let's go!' And they were off.

--...--

**'**Is that her?' A tall blond girl asked.

'No, it's some other girl with flaming red hair and bright green eyes,' another shorter girl with dark brown hair replied sarcastically, 'Of course it's her dumb ass!'

'Well so-rrry! No need to punch me!' the blond said rubbing her arm, 'Come on let's go say hi!'

Lily searched through the crowd full of witches and wizards for her 2 best friends.

'Lily!' some girls screamed from behind her.

Lily turned to see her bfs standing behind her. She then hugged each of them in turn.

'Ohmygshh!! I haven't seen you guys for so long!! Cara you look…fab!' Lily said, addressing the tall blond, 'Did you highlight your hair _again_?'

'Yes,' Cara replied shyly, 'Only a bit, it's not too bright is it?'

'No, it's perfect for you!' Lily answered.

'Told you,' the other friend said matter-of-factly.

'And Bella! You look gorgeous!' Lily said now turning to her other BFF.

'Why thank you!' Bella said, flipping her hair, 'But I always do so anyway, how were your summers?'

'The usual,' Lily answered.

'Pretty good, but kind of boring,' Cara said, 'I went to a few soccer camps though.'

'Well _I _went to Paris!' Bella said, 'And it was maqnifique!'

'Awe! That's so unfair!' The other girls pouted.

'Oh come on, you could go too,' Bella said, 'Just…get some money first!'

'Pfft…yea…suuuuuure!' Cara said, 'It's too bad we're not the richest girls in school!'

'I'm not 'rich', my parents just have good jobs, that's all,' Bella defended herself.

As the girls started to laugh at what they were fighting over, the Hogwarts Express started to whistle.

'Bye mom and dad! Love you!' Lily waved and called out to her parents.

'Come _on_,' Bella said pulling Cara and Lily by the hands, 'Let's find a compartment!'

10 minutes after leaving platform 9 and ¾ for the 7th and final time, someone knocked on the 3 girls' compartment.

'Who is it?' Lily yelled out, not wanting to get up.

'Us,' an anonymous voice called back.

Lily could tell who it was just from the sound of his voice. James. Lily's teeth clenched as she thought of his name.

'Come in!' Bella's sickly sweet voice rang. Lily stared at her friend who returned the favor but including a smile with it. As the 4 boys entered, Lily had just finished sticking her tongue out at Bella.

James came over and sat beside Lily while Remus went and took a seat beside his crush, Cara and friend Peter.

'Excuse us for a while,' Sirius said grinning and taking Bella into the compartment next door. Hand in hand.

'Since when…' Lily trailed off as James picked up.

'Sirius asked her out this summer and she said yes,' he finished, 'Shouldn't we be heading off to out Head of house duties now Evans?'

'We? You wish Potter,' Lily replied, standing up.

'But we correct,' James said following Lily out the door.

Lily turned with a blank but horrified expression upon her face.

'We…You…Me…HEAD BOY!' Lily yelled.

'Shh!! Keep it down will you!' James said hushing Lily up, 'Now keep walking!'

'Why aren't you coming?' Lily asked seeing James standing outside the next compartment, 'You wouldn't'

'I think I would,' James said opening up the compartment door, 'So, what's up gu-'

Lily plugged her eyes quickly, dreading the sound of Bella's screams that followed.

--...--

**A/N - ****Well I hope you enjoyed my story so far!! I personally don't think it's all that great, but I hope you did! Please review because I'd like to not only know what you thought of it, but also what I did wrong or some of the stuff that I should change!!**

**Thank you!! **

**- blue.raspberry.12 (Jamie)**


End file.
